The Silversmith's Daughter
by XxBrendaMichelexX
Summary: Miridian Firechisler is the daughter of the Elven King's new silversmith, and when she is sent to deliver the King's swords, she catches his eye. She likes Thranduil as well, but she has a secret. A secret that she knows he would not take kindly to. Will she reveal her secret and face Thranduil, or will she let others suffer the consequences?
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note: Welcome to my Thranduil fic! Honestly, this is my first attempt at a fic that is not Loki related, so bear with me. I want to say in advance that my knowledge of Middle-Earth and Tolkien literature is limited. Besides the backstory I give in this prologue from the Hobbit: DOS, the is pretty much an AU. I just know that Thranduil is beautiful and fabulous and I wanted to write a fanfiction about him. So I really hope you enjoy! Reviews are love! ;))**

* * *

Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood, sat cross-legged on his throne of antlers, crafted carefully by loyal, talented elves. He watched the servant elf he had summoned for enter and kneel at his throne. Thranduil held his chin up. The servant elf looked up at his king.

"My lord," he said. Thranduil nodded to him.

"Have you sent for the silversmith?" the king asked.

"Yes my lord," the servant replied. "The peasants claim that he is the best in the land. He can make swords out of the gems you seek, as well as with the finest of Mirkwood's silver."

"Bring him to me." The servant hesitated.

"…Unfortunately my lord, he prefers to remain anonymous. No one in the village has ever really seen him. He delivers his work by sending his daughter." Thranduil furrowed his brow at this statement.

"I am not interested in a cowardly elf that will not reveal himself as a silversmith talent."

"I am aware of that, your majesty," said the servant. "But then we were given this." The servant held out a medium-sized dagger on a velvet cushion, and Thranduil stood up from his throne. He gracefully stepped down to the servant, picked up the dagger and turned away from him, studying it. It was of the finest quality, white-clear gems sparkling in the subtle light as the king turned it in his hand. The silver was very carefully crafted, wrapped perfectly around the immaculate gems, and the point sharpened to a very thin angle. It was impressive work. Very impressive.

"What proof do you have that this anonymous silversmith crafted this dagger?" Thranduil asked, turning back to his servant.

"His initials are carved in the handle; D.F."

"I see." Thranduil set the beautifully crafted dagger back onto the velvet cushion and looked down at his servant. The elven king paused for a moment, thinking it over whether he wanted to hire this mysterious talented elf.

"Tell him that I will not ask for his identity if he crafts for me what I want. I will tell you tomorrow what he is to create if he accepts this offer." The servant bowed his head.

"Yes my lord," he said before departing.

Thranduil paced about his throne, his fingers on his chin in concentration. What a strange thing it was, for a silversmith to desire anonymity. He must have a secret, Thranduil thought. But such things were of no importance to him. As long as the work was done; anything else was none of the king's concern. When the servants left, Thranduil was about to sit back on his throne when his son Legolas walked in.

"What do you need more swords for?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know why we have dwarves in our dungeons?" Thranduil asked. "Thorin Oakenshield and his men?"

"They trespassed," replied Legolas. Thranduil turned to look at his son.

"It is because they intend to take back their land. Their land which the dragon now inhabits. If they should succeed in their mission, this kingdom will be threatened. I cannot let my people suffer for the greed of dwarves."

"Do you intend to kill them all for that?"

"I intend to prevent them from endangering my kingdom, and I will do so in any possible way. However, if I fail, I will still need the weapons for what is to come."

"You think a mere sword can help you against a dragon?"

"Do not be foolish. I will need them for the creatures that will attack as we evacuate."

"You should have made more allies," said Legolas. Thranduil tilted his head.

"Alliances are of no use to me," he said, turning around. He waved his hand at his son.

"Go; leave now. I wish to be left alone." Legolas did as he was told and Thranduil sat on his throne, thinking of what he would do with the dwarves. He supposed he would keep them there for eternity. He had offered a deal to Thorin Oakenshield, but the dwarf had refused, insulting the Elven King and his honor.

Thranduil did not particularly like dwarves. In fact, he was on the verge of hating them. They were greedy thieves; thinking they could have whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it, even if it meant stealing from others. Thranduil had offered Thorin that he would let them go if they retrieved the glorious white gems that were rightfully his on their journey. Of course, he didn't believe they would make it out alive, but if they did, they owed him a debt. Although, Thranduil would not go after the gems himself. It was not worth getting burned to death by dragon fire. He would know.

In the case that the dwarves would succeed in their mission of unleashing the deadly creature, or if even just for prevention; Thranduil needed swords. The swords he owned were worn; they had seen better days of battle. If there was to be a battle of dragons and other disgusting creatures, Thranduil would need finer weapons. The dwarves could not see it, but what they were doing was altering the fate of all Middle-Earth. Whether they succeeded or failed taking back Erebor, the dragon would awaken. And Thranduil would protect his people at all costs.


	2. The Stream

**(Author's Note: Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy! I promise there will be more Thranduil in the next chapter, but you know, gotta get started somehow. :))**

* * *

Miridian Firechisler sat by the window in her small house, and looked out at the forest. It was alive with the chirping of birds and the sun shining down on every detail. The leaves on the trees blew in the wind and Miridian inhaled the scent of Mirkwood's forest. It smelled divine; much like it once did in Erebor. Mirkwood was breathtakingly beautiful; the forest, the craftsmanship of the villages, especially the palace. Miridian had lived in Mirkwood for quite some time now, after Erebor had been demolished by the dragon Smaug. She and her father had escaped the ruin and were on the run for days. They had to sneak into Mirkwood, for Miridian's father was a dwarf, and the elves did not like dwarves. Miridian got them in, looking like an elf as she did. Her mother was an elf, and she had passed on her elven traits to Miridian. Miridian was the one to go out into the villages and get supplies; she was the one her father sent to deliver his work.

Miridian's father was Dragolith Firechisler, an extremely skilled silversmith. Miridian believed her father could craft anything out of silver or fine gems. He had made it his trade when they came to Mirkwood and it served him well; so long as no one knew he was a dwarf. Therefore, Miridian's task was to deliver her father's crafts to customers that had ordered. He was now known as the best silversmith in all of the kingdom, and they lived peacefully.

It was only Miridian and her father that lived in their house. Miridian's mother, Aglondis, was killed in the fiery attack that destroyed Erebor. Dragolith was all she had left. She hoped with all her being that the great Thorin Oakenshield and his army of adventurous dwarves—and one hobbit—would succeed in their endeavor to take Erebor back and slay the horrid beast Smaug. She knew that the Elven King of Mirkwood had imprisoned them, and she secretly prayed for their escape. She wanted to go home.

As Miridian thought of the king, a smile crossed her face. She had very pleasant news for her father today. A few elves had come to her in the village earlier, and they had been dressed expensively. They claimed to be guards of the Mirkwood palace and asked about her father. She told them of his magnificent work and tried her best to build him up; for a job with the king would be most respectable. She also told them of his preference to remain anonymous; and after some careful consideration from the guards, just as she had hoped; they offered the job to her to tell her father. And she would.

Miridian decided she would go to the stream. It was nearly noon, and she always fetched the water at noon so her father would come home and have something to drink. He had gone out to get supplies this morning, and when he returned, Miridian would give him the wonderful news. She grabbed a large bowl and exited her cottage, making her way through the forest to the nearest stream. The water ran westward down a small hill, and Miridian knelt to the ground to reach her bowl into the stream.

Just then, she heard a rustling of bushes nearby her. She supposed it was a hunter elf; they often crossed the trail that was adjacent to the running stream. But this time, she did not hear them pass. Instead they stopped. She felt eyes on her and turned around, not to see hunter elves, but instead to see King Thranduil. He was mounted on a gorgeous white horse, and he was looking her right in the eyes.

Miridian was speechless. She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. What could one say to the King? She was also surprised at how beautiful he was. Long white hair fell perfectly down his shoulders, and his skin was flawless. His jade eyes looked into hers as if they were searching for something; something Miridian couldn't place by looking at him. She was already on her knees, or she would have knelt down to his majesty, but all she could do was sit there and let the King stare at her. He suddenly gave her a subtle smile.

"What is a young elf like you doing out at this time?" he asked. "I do not usually come across anyone during my midday rides through the forest."

Miridian didn't know if that was just a question or an implication that she wasn't supposed to be out during these 'midday rides through the forest'. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, my lord I am very sorry. I was just retrieving water; I will go now." She started to get up, but the King raised a hand at her. She stopped.

"I did not order you to leave," he said. He smiled at her and nodded at the water. "You may continue. I was simply admiring you."

Miridian tripped over the King's last sentence. Admiring her? The _King_ had been admiring _her_? Miridian smiled back at him and shyly got back to her work. She felt herself blush as she heard him ride off. A compliment like that from the King meant very much in Mirkwood.

...

She was the most beautiful creature Thranduil had ever seen in all his life. Her hair was unlike other elves; instead of white or dark brown, it was golden. Golden waves cascading down her back like a waterfall, and when she turned to look at him, he found her eyes even more intriguing. They were very large, and a beautiful shade of chestnut. Her face was full of innocence and youth; and Thranduil could not keep himself from studying her. It was a pleasant thing; he did not usually encounter much of anyone this time of day, when he searched the forest for the deadly spiders that would surely prey on his people.

Although he sensed her nervousness about him. He let her continue her work of fetching water, and only stayed for another moment before he commanded his horse walk on again. He wished he had asked for her name; he would have liked to know who she was. A beautiful elf like that would most likely have a beautiful name to match.

When Thranduil arrived back at the palace, he was greeted by his son's female warrior companion Tauriel. She bowed to him and he nodded to her, dismounting his horse and handing the reigns to a servant.

"May I ask what happened to you, my lord?" asked Tauriel.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied, both of them walking down the hall.

"You look as if you have been enchanted," she said with a smile. Thranduil looked at her.

"Even if I have that is none of your concern," he said.

"Very well," said Tauriel, still smiling. Just then, a few guards approached the King and knelt before him. Tauriel walked on.

"My lord," began a guard. "We have yet to contact the silversmith about your weapons. If you would kindly take the time to describe what you want him to craft, we would be most grateful." Thranduil lifted his hand, telling the guards to rise. He began walking again, and they followed.

"I want two swords made of silver and another two made of silver and the white gems from the mountain. They should be carved with the crest of my father and sharpened to a fine angle. I expect them to be thin and light to carry. I also want a set of five intricately designed daggers of the same quality. The sword sheaths are to be made of silver as well; one for each sword."

"But my lord, the white gems are guarded by the dragon Smaug," said a guard.

"I am aware. For that we will have to wait. But nonetheless, I want it recorded in the order."

"Yes, your majesty." The guards left to do as he said, and Thranduil made his way to his chambers. He was beginning to get annoyed that the image of the woman he had met in the forest had not left his mind. He had more important matters to attend to, and she was clouding his head with her beauty. The King found himself drawn to her. But he shut the thoughts of her out of his mind. He had no time for such petty emotion.

…

"Oh father, you're home!" Miridian exclaimed when her father entered their cottage. She threw her arms around him and he gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes my daughter! What have you been up to today, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Dragolith set his pack on the table and looked at his daughter.

"Oh father, the most magnificent thing has happened!" she exclaimed.

"Well what is it, girl?" asked Dragolith.

"I have gotten you a job for the King!" Dragolith's mouth hung agape as he processed the words his daughter just said. She stood there smiling, waiting for her father's reaction. He smiled so big, Miridian almost thought he would burst. He wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Oh my daughter, these are truly blessed days! How did you do it?"

"Some of the King's guards had heard you were the best in the land and they approached me to tell me the news!"

"Miridian, you are a treasure. Your mother would be very proud." Dragolith began taking his newly acquired supplies out of his pack, and Miridian remembered something else she wanted to tell him.

"Father, I almost forgot to mention that when I was at the spring today, the King spoke to me." Dragolith turned to look at Miridian.

"The King himself?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, he said he was on his midday ride through the forest, and he mentioned…"

"Yes?"

"…Well he said he was _admiring_ me." Dragolith smiled.

"That is quite the compliment; you are a very beautiful girl." Miridian blushed.

"But from the _King_! …He is quite beautiful himself."

"You're fond of him," said her father, smirking.

"Oh please Father, I hardly know him."

"But you will get to know him. You will be delivering his crafts." Miridian looked bashfully at the floor.

"I suppose."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Miridian looked to her father, letting him know to disappear when she opened the door, in order to keep his dwarf identity a secret. Dragolith nodded, and hurried into the back room. Miridian opened the door to two elves that looked like they worked for the king. They wore expensive jeweled clothing and shiny armor, and Miridian smiled shyly at them.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she squeaked, intimidated by their size and hard expressions.

"Yes ma'am, we are here to deliver the King's order to the silversmith," said the one on the left.

"Oh yes," said Miridian. "Just let me fetch some paper and I will record the order." She retrieved some paper and a feather quill from the wooden table and hurried back to the door. She nodded to the men.

They repeated the King's order to her, and Miridian almost felt sorry for her father; he would be busy. The order was large, and she worried how much time they had to get it done.

"When must the order be in?" she asked the two elves.

"As soon as possible," the one on the right replied.

"Does the King want them delivered together when they are all finished, or each one as it is completed?"

"Each one, as they are completed." Miridian smiled at the elves.

"We will get them to his majesty as soon as possible," she said, and bid them goodbye as she shut the door. She called for her father and handed him the piece of paper she had written the order on.

"From the King?" he asked. She nodded. Dragolith smiled and looked up at his daughter.

"This is more than I could have ever imagined, Miridian. I am proud of you." Miridian smiled as her father left to begin his work.

That night, as Miridian lied in her bed, she thought of the King. She had only spoken a few words to him, but she couldn't forget the way he smiled at her and the regal aura that surrounded him. She looked forward to delivering her father's work; she wanted to see him again. Just to look upon him. Miridian would not have admitted it; but she was beginning to grow very fond of King Thranduil.


	3. Delivery

**(Author's Note: Here we are with Chapter 2, right on time! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'm working on more than one story right now. But I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but Miridian and Dragolith. That's all. This is purely for your amusement.**

* * *

Dragolith finished the King's first sword in no more than three days. Miridian was impressed; he had worked tirelessly without ceasing, trying to live up to his name in the Kingdom of Mirkwood. Miridian was excited and nervous all at the same time. She would be the one to present the sword to King Thranduil, and she was anxious to see if he would recognize her. She promised herself she was not going to be shy. It wasn't that the King intimidated her; it was only that she admired him so. She was a shy girl anyway, regardless.

It was on that special morning that her father greeted her in the kitchen; the King's newly fashioned sword in hand.

"Oh father it's gorgeous!" Miridian exclaimed, rushing to him to get a closer look. The shine was almost blinding, and it was sharpened to a very fine point. The sword and its sheath were intricately decorated with vine-like designs, and the sword was thin and light to carry. Dragolith put it in its sheath and handed it to his daughter. She smiled.

"I'm a bit nervous," she confessed. Dragolith smiled at her compassionately.

"Just be yourself, Miridian," he said, seeing that his daughter took an attraction to the Elven King. She was at the proper age to marry; however Dragolith was not encouraging the quick arrival of that day. But he knew his daughter longed to find love. She was always in the cottage, day in and day out, working for and fetching things for him. She needed such company, and Dragolith encouraged her. However, if the King of Mirkwood took one step out of line; he would certainly be hearing from a certain dwarf.

Miridian smiled at her father; taking his encouragement to heart. She grasped the sword in the sheath and took the velvet blanket her father had handed her to present it with. With a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Miridian left the cottage to go to the palace.

Miridian knew exactly where to go to enter the King's dwellings. One could see the palace from anywhere in Mirkwood; it was so grand. It was even more beautiful from the inside. The guards had let her right in when she identified herself as the silversmith's daughter. She tried not to get distracted or look too beside herself as she marveled at the grandeur of the palace. It went as far down as it did up; and there were bridges to get anywhere within it.

After asking for directions from another guard; Miridian found that King Thranduil's throne was right in the middle of the fabulous palace. The guard pointed out which bridges to take, and Miridian suddenly felt her heart jump. She would see the King, sitting proudly on his throne, and she would present her father's work to him. She prayed not to make a fool of herself.

With her father's fine craftsmanship at her back, Miridian walked along the bridges leading to King Thranduil's magnificent throne. Soon she saw it, just a short distance in front of her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she proceeded down the walkway, the throne becoming clearer and clearer.

And there before her sat the King. He sat sideways on the throne, relaxed with his legs crossed. He was dressed in a gorgeous silver tunic and his crown was made of large twigs and flowers. He looked immaculate. Miridian tried not to gasp and when Thranduil saw her, he immediately sat up. He recognized her. Miridian kneeled before him and looked at him with a shy smile. Thranduil stood up and walked toward her slowly.

"So it was you," he said. "The silversmith's daughter." He motioned with his hand for her to rise and she did. She took her father's crafted sword and sheath and laid it on the velvet blanket, holding it out to the king.

"Yes my lord," Miridian replied, quieter than she meant to. "My father has finished your first sword. We hope it is to your liking." She looked at him, but when Thranduil's piercing green eyes met hers, she quickly looked away, feeling shy. He smiled at her; noticing her shyness and trying to appear friendly. Miridian smiled back at the King. He took the sword gently from her and studied it. Miridian felt nervous; she hoped he liked it.

King Thranduil took the sword out of its sheath and looked at it; tilting it to reveal how it shone in the light. When he put the sword back into the sheath, he looked at Miridian, who was looking at the ground. He put his finger under her chin and gently tilted it up so she would face him. She smiled and blushed.

"I am sorry, my lord," she said, hating that she was so shy. He made her so nervous, in all his majesty. She almost felt unworthy to be in the presence of him.

"Your father has great talent," he said. "This sword matches my order precisely." Miridian was relieved; she couldn't wait to tell her father. Thranduil looked at her questioningly. "You are a shy girl, aren't you?" Miridian blushed again and nodded.

"I don't mean to be; really, I just…you are the _King_. I suppose I just feel unworthy to be here, your majesty."

"I understand. However, I quite like the quality myself." He grinned at her, and Miridian felt butterflies in her stomach again. "I would like to make a proposition. …I invite you to enter the palace whenever you desire. You may come and go as you please, and you needn't worry about getting in trouble, for you will be known." Miridian looked at the Elven King with shock.

"My lord, if I may ask, what have I done to deserve such a kind invitation?" she said. Thranduil looked at her intently.

"You are an interesting elf; different than the others. I would like to get to know you. To begin, what is your name?" Miridian looked at the King with admiration for his beauty and his kindness toward her.

"Miridian," she said. "My name is Miridian."

…

Miridian, what a gorgeous name! It was different; definitely no elf name Thranduil had ever heard before, but he liked it. He liked her. She had just taken off to return home, and the King watched after her. She was amusing; so shy and beautiful. Not to mention the pure talent of her father's craftsmanship. The sword Miridian had delivered would do splendidly.

As Thranduil finally turned away from the spot Miridian had been standing, he heard the horn signifying that the Elven Guard was back from battle. No war was being fought, but there had been a substantial amount of orcs in Mirkwood, and Thranduil would not stand for that at all. He hated orcs. Therefore he ordered the Guard, including his son Legolas and his female companion Tauriel, to go after them. Thranduil expected to see Legolas and Tauriel for the report of the assignment, so he made his way to the Great Hall.

As he walked, a guard took his crown as it was given to him, and Thranduil overheard a few talking about the giant spiders that had been found lately in Mirkwood. Thranduil had ordered their nest to be destroyed as well as the orcs, but the guards were speaking that the spiders still remained. Nevertheless, Thranduil continued. His son Legolas then approached and walked with him.

"Did you clear the orcs?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied. "Tauriel fought very well. She got rid of them almost singlehandedly. She is quite the captain, for a woman." Thranduil looked at his son; sensing his feelings.

"I suppose," he said. With a nod, Legolas left to clean himself. Battle often got one very dirty. Soon after his son had left him, Thranduil arrived in the Great Hall.

While he stood, he heard Tauriel outside the entrance, but she did not come in.

"I know you are there," he said. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" Tauriel then revealed herself.

"I was coming to report to you," she said, just as Thranduil had expected.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two minutes past," he said.

"We cleared the forest as ordered my lord," said Tauriel. "But more spiders seem to be coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source—"

"—Their fortress lies beyond our borders; keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task." Thranduil did not care about other lands; as long as Mirkwood was safe, that was his only concern. That was how kingdoms fell; trying to bother with other lands. They got themselves in trouble that way. Thranduil was not so foolish. However, Tauriel protested.

"And if we fight them off? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern," Thranduil replied. "Fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure." Just then, Thranduil thought he heard something behind him. He looked around, but saw nothing. Tauriel turned away, but Thranduil turned back to her before she could leave.

"Legolas said you fought well today," he said, knowing of his son's view of the silven elf. Tauriel turned back and looked at him; silently surprised. "He has grown very fond of you." Tauriel blushed, and then quickly put on a stone-faced expression.

"I assure you my lord," she said. "Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain in the Guard."

"Perhaps he did once," Thanduil said, walking past Tauriel to pour himself a drink. "But now I'm not so sure."

"I…do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly silven elf," Tauriel replied. It was sad for his son, but it was true. Tauriel was not ranked high enough for his son. Legolas was a Prince of Mirkwood, and he did not need to be romantically associated with just a silven elf.

"No! You're right; I would not," Thranduil said. He needed to warn Tauriel; he did not want his son's heart to be broken. "Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none." Tauriel said nothing. She swallowed audibly.

"…If you will excuse me, my lord," she said, and left. Thranduil thought of the words he just said as he felt a small twinge of guilt. He would not allow his son to pledge himself to Tauriel, yet Thranduil himself was nurturing quite a fascination for his silversmith's daughter. But perhaps Miridian was an exception. After all, he was the king. He could do whatever he wanted. And he wanted to see her.


	4. A Mutual Attraction

**(Author's Note: If you guys haven't already figured it out, this story is pretty fluffy. :) I'm kind of focusing on their relationship right now (and I know it's going slow, just hang in there) but I promise there is a plot. In fact, soon so much stuff is going to start happening it will throw you. But until then, we have shyness to deal with. Please review and let me know what you think!)**

* * *

Miridian couldn't believe it. King Thranduil had just given her run of the palace. She could enter whenever she wished. Oh she was sure she would drive him mad, because she would go to see him so often. She had given up trying to deny that she had quite a strong affection for the King.

Miridian had gone back home and reported to her father that the King was quite pleased with his sword, but that is all she said. She was too shy to share what had happened with the King just yet. That night, she decided that she would visit the palace tomorrow. The fact that Thorin Oakenshield and his band of comrades were in the Mirkwood prison did not slip her mind. She might pay them a visit as well. She admired Thorin so much for his bravery; she wanted to tell him. But most of all, she longed to see King Thranduil.

Now she was at the stream. Not to get water, but just to sit. It was a peaceful place, and Miridian liked to go there to be alone with her thoughts. The forest was beautiful this time of year and she enjoyed being outdoors with nature. She sat next to the stream and put her fingers in the water, feeling the cool rush of the current as it ran to the west, down the little hill.

Many dwarves thought Mirkwood was a dark and frightful place, full of tricks and danger, but Miridian always thought it beautiful. The way the trees changed with the seasons, and the way the sun shone through giving light to every sign of life in the forest. It was peaceful and pretty.

As Miridian sat, she heard a slight rustle in the trees. She lifted her head as she heard his voice.

"I thought I would find you here."

Miridian smiled at King Thranduil as he approached her. He did not wear his crown, and he wore an intricately designed red tunic. He stood at the other side of the stream. Miridian stood up.

"You were looking for me, my lord?" she asked shyly. Thranduil smiled at her.

"You could say that." Thranduil took a leap over the stream and he sat down, Miridian sitting next to him. "You like to come here."

"Yes," Miridian replied, trying not to die of shyness. "It's beautiful out here. I enjoy the tranquility." The King looked at her, and she looked back for a second, but looked away quickly, feeling bashful again. Thranduil didn't look away.

"You're so shy," he said with a smile. Miridian blushed and sighed.

"I know," she said. "I wish I wasn't."

"It is alright; I quite like it." Miridian paused, and then decided to ask a question she had wanted to ask him.

"If I may ask, my lord, why did you come looking for me?" The question was barely a whisper, and Miridian did not look at him.

"I find you…interesting," said Thranduil softly. "And beautiful." Miridian smiled to herself.

"…You are quite beautiful as well," she said without thinking. Oh, that was so bold of her! She wanted to cover her mouth. But Thranduil simply slipped his hand gently into hers.

She wanted to gasp at his touch, as it sent a million butterflies fluttering inside her, but she held it in. She entwined her fingers with his and—out of insecurity—bit her bottom lip. They sat there together in silence, watching the stream run by. Miridian didn't know it, but eventually she fell asleep; her head falling onto Thranduil's shoulder.

…

The next morning, Miridian woke up in a place she did not recognize. She was in a very large bed, with red and gold silk sheets and a canopy. The room was large and very beautiful; furniture made out of elk antlers from the finest craftsmen. Where was she? And how did she get here? She sat up and stretched, and just then the door opened, revealing King Thranduil.

"I see you are awake," he said, smiling at her. The King had done a lot more smiling than she had thought. He wasn't really known for being friendly; however, he was to her. "You are in my chambers. I brought you here after you fell asleep in the forest."

Miridian blushed from embarrassment. Did the King really carry her into the palace and put her into his bed? Where did he sleep? She felt very sheepish and out of place. Thranduil must have sensed it. He walked over to her.

"You are free to move about," he said.

"If it is alright with you, my lord, I think I should return home. My father will be worried. But thank you so much for graciously caring for me," said Miridian, standing up from the King's bed.

"I understand. But let one of my guards take you home. We have been having a bit of a spider problem, and it is dangerous out in the forest."

Thranduil opened the door for her and stopped a passing elf. She looked as if she was in the Guard, and she turned to Thranduil.

"Tauriel; take Miridian home. Do not let her be harmed. She will show you the way." Tauriel nodded, and Miridian detected surprise in her face. Nevertheless, Tauriel smiled at her and Miridian followed her out of the palace.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is your affiliation with the King? I have never seen you about the palace before," asked Tauriel, a friendly smile.

"My father is his silversmith," Miridian replied. "I deliver his crafts."

"Is that all?" Tauriel said, her smile turning from friendly to suspicious. "It isn't every day one sees a young woman emerging from the King's chambers." Miridian smiled and blushed, looking at the ground as they walked through Mirkwood forest.

"He was with me at the stream last night and I suppose I fell asleep," Miridian replied honestly. "He told me that he brought me to the palace."

"He must be smitten with you! He has been looking a bit enchanted lately. One of the guards actually suspected wizardry. It is strange; the King is not one to associate with romance."

"Oh, I do not think he is that fond of me, but thank you for saying so," Miridian said. She knew the King must like her, but she was not so sure about smitten. She couldn't say the same for herself.

"Are you fond of him? King Thranduil?" asked Tauriel, pulling Miridian from her thoughts.

"Oh," Miridian began. Tauriel seemed trustworthy, and Miridian liked her. So she decided to reveal her true feelings. "Yes. I am so very fond of him. But…he is the King, and I am no more than a village elf."

"Do not give up so easily," said Tauriel. "…I think I may be in love with a dwarf." Miridian looked up at Tauriel and smiled.

"Truly?!" she said. She couldn't believe it! An elf in the Guard, in love with a dwarf! Perhaps all hope was not lost for the relationship between the races. Tauriel nodded.

"He is in our prisons. He's quite tall for a dwarf, and very handsome. He is kind as well, and…I think I may like him a little more than I should." Miridian smiled.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me," she said. Then Miridian had a thought. "…Do you suppose you could take me to the prisons tomorrow? I would like to see the dwarves…I do not hate them as much as I should either." Tauriel smiled and nodded as they approached Miridian's cottage.

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow then," she said. Miridian shook her hand and bid her goodbye, and her new friend turned back for the palace.

…

"She returned to her home safely, my lord," reported Tauriel to Thranduil. He nodded at her.

"Thank you," he replied. That's all he wanted to say, but Tauriel looked at him for a moment with almost a smirk on her face. "The forest is dangerous in the dark. I was simply looking out for her." Although he knew that wasn't true. Tauriel raised her eyebrows and left when Thranduil waved her away. He had no duty to explain himself to anyone.

The rest of the day was slow; more spiders kept coming up from the south and Thranduil had to keep sending out more troops to kill them off. He debated whether he should go out himself and kill them, and he made his decision when it was dark that evening. He ventured out to the stream to make sure Miridian hadn't fallen asleep there again; he would have taken her once more to the palace, for the forest was quite dangerous when it was night. But when he reached the spot, she was not there. He turned around, preparing to go back to the palace, when he heard a scream.

It was the scream of the woman he knew, with danger in its essence. Miridian was in danger. He drew out his sword and ran in the direction of her scream, to find her in the doorway of a small cottage, wrestling with a spider. The revolting creature was almost bigger than her, and it looked like it was about to sink its teeth into her. Thranduil immediately ran to her and jumped in front of her, forcing the spider away from the front door. It hissed and growled, and Thranduil pointed his sword toward it. It backed up and swatted at him, and he chopped the leg off that it swatted with. The creature yelped, and Miridian whimpered as Thranduil wrestled with the creature until he had it pinned against a tree. With one simple flick of his sword, he stabbed the creature in the abdomen, killing it instantly. He drew his sword out of the creature and wiped the blood off of his face. When he turned around, Miridian ran to him and threw her arms around him. He almost gasped.

"Oh, are you alright?! How did you find me, are you hurt?!" He smiled at her; she always looked so pretty.

"I am fine, Miridian. I heard you scream. These foul creatures keep entering my kingdom and multiplying. I hope you are alright."

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied, getting shy again. She looked at the ground, like she often did. Thranduil lifted her chin up with two of his fingers.

"You are safe now. I hope to see you tomorrow," he said. She nodded, and Thranduil suddenly had the urge to kiss her, but he did not. He simply smiled and turned back for the palace.


	5. The Invitation

**(Author's Note: I am SO SORRY this took so long! I'm still formulating the timeline of my plot, so each chapter is inching its way on here. Nevertheless, we get some excitement in this chapter! So without further ado, Chapter 4!)**

* * *

"Where are you going so early this morning?" asked Dragolith as Miridian put on her green cloak. She never wore it unless she was going out.

"To the palace," Miridian replied. "I am going to see Thorin Oakenshield and his friends." Miridian would not admit that her main reason was King Thranduil, but Dragolith seemed to know. He smiled at her.

"I'm sure the King will be very pleased to see you," he said. Miridian blushed.

"Oh father," she pleaded as she walked out the door. Dragolith waved at her as she left.

When Miridian approached the palace, she saw Tauriel in the bushes, sparring with Prince Legolas. Tauriel waved to her and Legolas turned. Miridian met them in the middle of the walkway entrance.

"Good morning Miridian," said Tauriel. Miridian smiled.

"Good morning," she replied. She curtsied to the Prince and greeted him shyly. "Good morning, Prince Legolas." He smiled and nodded to her.

"You are the daughter of my father's silversmith?" asked the Prince. Miridian nodded.

"I will show you around the palace in a few moments if you would like," said Tauriel, winking at Miridian to indicate the prisons in particular. Miridian smiled.

"Oh yes," she said.

"Catch up with me in one hour," said Tauriel, and Miridian waved at her friend and the Prince as they departed.

Miridian entered the palace, and the guards willingly let her in; they appeared to expect her.

_He must have told them about me_, thought Miridian, smiling to herself.

She didn't know where to go if she was seeking the King's presence, so she softly tapped a guard on the shoulder. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"May I ask where the King is at this time?" she asked.

"King Thranduil is in his chambers at the moment," replied the guard.

"Thank you," said Miridian as she scurried off. She was not at all planning to visit the King in his chambers, as such a thing was tremendously improper; so she would wait until he emerged. However, when she neared his door in the hallway, it opened. Startled, Miridian jumped back. King Thranduil exited and smiled when he saw her. He was dressed in a long red robe—free from the weight of his crown—for the changing of the seasons. Autumn was ending, and soon winter would be upon Mirkwood.

"I had hoped I would see you today," he said. Miridian blushed.

"I am glad to see you as well my lord," she replied, hoping she was not being too forward. "I saw Prince Legolas outside this morning."

"Yes; he and Tauriel are going on a brief spider hunt."

"…Thank you for saving me last night," Miridian said. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him for being so beautiful and saving her life, but she held her composure and expressed her gratitude with a small smile. The King smiled back.

"It is important to me that you are kept safe," he said, his blue-green eyes looking straight into hers with serious intent. Miridian looked at the floor after catching his gaze. His eyes were so invasive; they were filled with power as they seemed to search her soul. She felt if she looked into them any longer he would hypnotize her. He walked up to her majestically, as if he was walking on water. He always moved like that; like a swan, graceful and weightless. He tilted her chin up again with his fingers and smiled at her.

"I have never noticed the ground below to be so interesting as you do," he remarked in good humor. Miridian smiled bashfully.

"It is if you look at it long enough," she replied, equally humorous.

"Walk with me in the garden," said King Thranduil. "I need to ask something of you."

Miridian followed King Thranduil through the palace, wondering what it was he needed to ask of her. She would do it of course, whatever it was. When they neared the garden, the King slowed down and opened a small door. Miridian widened her eyes. It was beautiful; filled with every flower she could have imagined. There were plants of every color, and a small stone clearing in the middle connected to a path one could take to walk through the garden.

"Oh my," said Miridian. "It is gorgeous." King Thranduil smiled.

"It is very bright," he replied. Miridian walked by his side as they made their way down the path. Miridian marveled at every sign of life, and stood close to the King.

"The Feast of Starlight is approaching," he stated, as Miridian sniffed a pink flower. "It is a great celebration for the changing of the seasons. …I was hoping you would accompany me." Miridian whipped around.

"Me?" she asked, not quite sure if she heard him correctly. King Thranduil nodded, and Miridian could sense some unspoken nervousness about his face. "Oh my lord, I would love to. But…why choose a lowly silvan elf like myself?"

"In my eyes you are not merely a lowly silvan elf," Thranduil replied, lowering his chin. "You are a woman." Miridian looked down again.

"Thank you," she said softly. So softly, that Thranduil barely heard.

"And I would prefer that you call me Thranduil," he said. Miridian nodded.

…

When Tauriel returned from hunting spiders, Miridian met her outside the palace.

"You return without Prince Legolas," said Miridian.

"Yes; he stays in the forest to hunt more spiders," replied Tauriel. "He wishes to be absolutely sure there are no more of them lurking around the realm's borders. Shall I show you to the prisons?" Miridian nodded, and Tauriel smiled as she led the way to the palace dungeons. Miridian was a bit nervous. What if the dwarves didn't like her? She admired them so; it would be a shame if they despised her because of her race.

When they arrived, Miridian looked all around her. There were cells everywhere, each one with a dwarf inside. Miridian recognized several of them. Bombur was in the cell closest to her, and she saw Ori, Fili, and Bofur in adjacent cells. None of them paid her any mind; she supposed they were quite used to elves entering and leaving the dungeons.

"There he is," said Tauriel, looking at Kili. He was smiling back at her.

"Where is Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Miridian. Tauriel pointed his cell out to her; it was at the very top of the dungeons. Miridian smiled at her friend as they parted ways; Tauriel to see Kili and Miridian to talk to Thorin.

Miridian approached the cell of Thorin Oakenshield with shyness and wonder. She was looking at him. _Thorin Oakenshield_. In her mind; he was a hero. He was on a mission to take back their homeland, _her_ homeland, and she admired him so. With nervousness, she stood in front of the dwarf's cell. He was sitting and staring with unblinking eyes, his arm resting on his knee.

"Um…excuse me," began Miridian, clearing her throat, "Sir Oakenshield…" Thorin lifted his head and but did not look in her direction, a cold expression on his face.

"What do you want, elf?" he asked, his voice hoarse from its lack of use.

"I just wanted to express my admiration and gratitude for your mission to take back the land of Erebor," squeaked Miridian. She merely wished for her hero to know how much she appreciated him, if he was in no mood for conversation.

"Is this some form of mockery?" he asked. "Go back to your place, she-elf. I know that your kind does not admire dwarves."

"Oh but Sir Oakenshield, I am…" Miridian looked around her, to make sure no other elves were nearby. The coast was clear. She whispered. "I am Miridian Firechisler, daughter of Dragolith Firechisler." Thorin turned his head in her direction, his eyes wider.

"Erebor's great silversmith?" he asked, his tone softer. Miridian nodded. She checked once again for any elves nearby and saw none.

"We reside here in Mirkwood secretly. My father is the silversmith, but he works namelessly. My elven traits allow me to appear as a full blood elf. I merely came to express my appreciation, and to offer my help in any way I can." Thorin's face showed what might have been a smile as he moved nearer to the cell's bars.

"I remember you," he said. "When you were but a child. Your father crafted my weapons." He smiled wholly, and Miridian smiled back. "I am thankful for your visit."

"It is my pleasure entirely," Miridian replied. "And I have the greatest hope that you succeed in your journey." Thorin took her hand through the bars of his cell.

"I hope to see you again, Miridian Firechisler. You have grown into a fine young lady." Miridian bid Thorin goodbye and met Tauriel at the door of the dungeons.

"How is Kili?" asked Miridian. Tauriel blushed.

"He is fine," she replied. "He wants out. Did you speak to Thorin?"

"I did. He wants out as well."

The two she-elves walked down the palace halls together. It was a series of halls from the dungeons in order to get to the main hall. The palace was very large.

"Are you going to attend the Feast of Starlight?" Tauriel asked Miridian, breaking the silence, save for their footsteps and the chatter of guards.

"Yes," she said, smiling to herself.

"Who is taking you?" inquired Tauriel, elbowing her and smiling. Miridian looked at the floor and blushed.

"King Thranduil," she replied, so quietly only Tauriel could hear.

* * *

**For those of you who do not like the whole Kili/Tauriel thing in DOS, I totally understand because it wasn't in the book and that can be frustrating. However, I put it in because I thought it would be nice for Miridian to befriend Tauriel and they could share in their fondness of dwarves (well for Tauriel it's more of unhatred instead of fondness, but you know). So if you want to tell me your opinion on that, feel free to review and thank you for reading!**


	6. Dwarves and Hobbits

**(Author's Note: Hello again! Prepare yourselves, for this chapter reveals many things! The chemistry is almost unbearable, I'm tellin' ya. Enjoy, and please review!)**

* * *

When Miridian had bid Tauriel farewell, she had passed a corridor of the palace in which she heard the voice of the King…and he did not sound happy. In fact, he was yelling. Miridian stopped in her tracks, and looked in at the room. Prince Legolas was standing in the middle of the room and Thranduil was pacing about him with furrowed brows.

Miridian hated to snoop, but she wanted to know why the King was so angry. Had something happened? She concealed herself in the shadows as she watched them.

"It is an order, Legolas, that you are to report to me _every time_ you return!" yelled Thranduil. Prince Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I was merely out checking the borders, I—"

"—I ordered no such deed! You are to return with the Guard and you know that!"

"I am protecting the kingdom as you do, why does it upset you so?! What if there were more spiders entering at the borders? What then?" Thranduil stopped pacing and gave his son an icy glare.

"I would have ordered you go back out and be rid of them. But I did not."

"Why are you acting this way? It is my duty as much as yours to protect Mirkwood and I shall honor it!"

"You do not understand Legolas!" Thranduil yelled, widening his eyes at the Prince. "The Guard returned without you and I did not know where you were." The King stood straight and sighed. "You are my son. …I thought something had happened to you." Legolas stood silent, the fire gone out of his expression. After a long silence he spoke.

"If something had happened to me, the Guard would have told you immediately," he said.

"Perhaps," replied Thranduil, faced away from his son. "But a father's fears are often irrational." Legolas looked at the floor.

"…I am sorry, father," he said softly. Thranduil said nothing; he simply lifted his hand and gestured for Legolas to leave.

Miridian shrank back in the shadows as Legolas passed her so she would not be discovered. She peered into the room and Thranduil was still standing there, his back to her. He wore a long silver robe that dragged the floor behind him. Miridian dared to take a few steps forward, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Who is there?"

"I am very sorry," began Miridian, but she did not get to finish before Thranduil turned around.

"Miridian," he said, walking toward her. "You need not apologize." He looked down at her with searching eyes, and she tried to meet them, but once again found her gaze falling to the ground in shyness. His gorgeous eyes were so filled with beauty and unspoken feeling that she couldn't bring herself to look into them without blushing. Thranduil took her hands in his.

"Your hands are cold," he said.

"Winter is coming," Miridian said, smiling at him.

"Perhaps you need my robe then," said Thranduil, placing his large silver robe over her. To her surprise, it was quite heavy, and weighed her to the ground.

"Oh!" she said in surprise as she fell. Thranduil chuckled and offered her his hand.

"Perhaps I should have one made for you; a lighter one," he said. Miridian laughed.

"Or perhaps I need to work on my upper body strength," she said as Thranduil helped her up. She thought of something, but oh, it was too bold a suggestion. She would never have the courage to say it. Would she?

"…It is quite big," she said. "Both of us could fit in it I bet." Oh, she had said it! And as soon as she did, she wanted to run away. But she did not. She simply smiled to herself as Thranduil's eyes sparkled.

"You could be right," he said, taking one side of the robe and placing it over his shoulder. His body was pressed against Miridian's, and she let out a breath she was holding. He had such an elegant, manly figure. She couldn't help but lean in to him; her head on his chest. He looked down at her with a smile, and put his hand on the small of her back. Miridian felt a chill run down her spine and all through her body.

"Still cold?" Thranduil asked, noticing her small shiver.

"No," Miridian replied. Oh how bold she was being! She grinned sheepishly to herself. He was so warm; she wished she could stay in his arms forever.

"I see," said Thranduil, holding her closer.

…

"Several of my guards tell me you spend a considerable amount of time with one of the dwarves," said Thranduil to Tauriel. She paced about the Great Hall.

"Well, we must keep them in their place," she replied. Thranduil could see through her thick façade.

"Tauriel, I will not have one of my Guard captains frivolously frolicking about with a dwarf," he said harshly. Thranduil hated dwarves, and he did not want one of them inching their way into his kingdom by his female Guard captain.

"I assure you my lord, I would never have eyes for a dwarf," said Tauriel firmly. "This particular one is quite crafty, and is always coming up with new plans to escape. I must make sure he has no way of doing so."

Thranduil knew she was lying. However, accusations would get him nowhere at this particular moment.

"Very well, but if I hear of any relations, your position will be greatly threatened," he warned. Tauriel looked blankly at the ground.

"Yes, my lord."

Thranduil dismissed Tauriel and poured himself some wine. The guards had also told him that Miridian had been once to visit the dwarves. He pondered what reason she would have of visiting them. It was not her duty to guard them or investigate any escape plans. The King feared that she may have sympathy for them; however even if she did, he was too fond of her to dismiss her for it. So fond of her, that it failed to bother him to a great extent.

Thranduil would not tell Legolas. Normally, he would have commanded him to keep watch of Tauriel, but he knew his son had eyes for her. He did not want Legolas' heart to be broken, especially if Tauriel fancied a dwarf. That was quite insulting. Of course he knew that he would never allow Legolas to be involved with Tauriel, but it was no use in demolishing his hopes.

He wondered what Legolas would say when he saw his father with Miridian at the Feast of Starlight. Would he be angry? Would he try and question him? The last thing Thranduil wanted was his son meddling in his affairs, especially with Miridian. It was no concern of his.

Thranduil did feel quite different about the matter. The only woman he had ever been with was Legolas' mother Firdriel, but he had hardly cared for her like Miridian. Thranduil married her, if only to receive an heir to the throne. He hadn't developed any true affections for her, despite lustful ones. She had died of disease and Thranduil mourned her briefly, but not with any real sorrow. Miridian was much more beautiful and very different. Thranduil cared for her and wanted her with him at all times. He found himself worried for her safety. She had put a true spell upon him. When Thranduil married Firdriel, he did not even think of falling in love. He simply wanted to rule his kingdom, but Miridian was showing him otherwise. Such things were important.

…

"Oh father, he is magnificent!" exclaimed Miridian, not able to hold back her feelings for Thranduil any longer. "He invited me to go with him to the Feast of Starlight, but I have no idea what I shall wear!" Dragolith smiled at his daughter.

"I am very happy for you, my daughter. And whatever it is you do wear, I am certain that you will look beautiful in it." Miridian smiled and continued hanging the wet clothing up on a string.

"Oh father!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot to tell you! I spoke with Thorin Oakenshield today."

"Did you?" said Dragolith. "What did he say?"

"He spoke very highly of you," Miridian replied. "And he said that he hopes to see me again. Oh I wish I could help them all escape, but…I can't help thinking of King Thranduil if I did so. What would he say?"

"I understand how you feel," said Dragolith. "But sometimes Miridian, you must do what is right." Miridian said nothing for a while.

"Well father, I will be going out to the stream now to get water." Dragolith nodded to her and Miridian left their cottage and made her way to the stream.

It was beautiful, as always, but winter approaching caused the air to grow colder. Soon the stream would freeze and the fish would migrate. Miridian would have to find a new water source. Perhaps, she thought, Thranduil could help her. The bright side was that the spiders would become less common. The cold would keep them in their homes most of the time…and snow was beautiful. Just then, Miridian heard a rustling in the bushes. Was it Thranduil again? How would he know when she was here? But no, it was not.

Miridian saw a pair of particularly large feet sticking out at the bottom of a bush, and she slowly approached it. She heard a mumbling; she couldn't understand most of it, only small pieces. "…Blasted ring…" they said. She finally worked up the courage to move a branch of the bush, revealing a short man. Not a dwarf, but a hobbit. He looked up at her wide-eyed, and she looked at him with surprise.

"You're a hobbit," she said. The hobbit looked slightly distracted, and he slipped something into his pocket, but Miridian paid no attention.

"I suppose I am, yes," he replied.

"What are you doing here in Mirkwood?" she asked out of pure curiosity. Mirkwood was dangerous for hobbits as well as dwarves. "It's alright, you can tell me. I am a friend." The hobbit hesitated, but Miridian suddenly realized.

"Wait, are you the hobbit that travels with Thorin Oakenshield and his men? Baggins?"

"You can call me Bilbo," said the hobbit.

"Oh!" Miridian exclaimed with a smile. "You must come with me; my father will be happy to see you." She led Bilbo to her cottage and called for her father.

"Bilbo Baggins you say?" Dragolith said, entering the room. He shook Bilbo's hand.

"Hello," said Bilbo. "Now if I may ask, who are you?"


	7. Don't Be Shy

**(Author's Note: I have to be honest; I procrastinated this chapter BIG TIME. It was a big one, and kind of a doozy. I hope I wrote it well; I feel like I just sloppily spit it out, but I hope that's not the case. But nevertheless, enjoy!)**

* * *

"I am Miridian Firechisler, and this is my father Dragolith," said the elf woman. "We hail from Erebor, but reside here in Mirkwood in secret until Thorin Oakenshield reclaims our land. We admire you ever so." Bilbo relaxed when he realized he was in no danger. He smiled at the elf and the dwarf.

"What are you doing here in Mirkwood?" asked Dragolith. "It is dangerous for hobbits."

"I was trying to think of a way to save my friends," Bilbo answered honestly. He had the ring of power and had used it to get inside the palace several times, but any time he got close to the keys to the dungeons; they were snatched away by someone else, and he could not wear the ring for extended periods of time should he go mad with power and greed. He had to find a new plan of escape for his friends. If only Gandalf were here; he always knew what to do.

"How were you able to remain free? Did the guards not arrest you?" asked Miridian. Bilbo thought to himself. Should he tell them the truth? He barely knew them; he hadn't even told his friends. He should tell no one. The ring urged him to tell no one. But…what if they could help him?

He would see, and tell them later if it was required.

"I hid away," Bilbo replied. Dragolith roughly pat his back.

"You ought to have some bread," he said, motioning for his daughter to fetch the hobbit some bread. She did, and Bilbo ate it politely. Miridian looked as if she was pondering something; making some sort of decision for a moment, and then she spoke to Bilbo.

"Would you like for me to help you?" she asked shyly. "I…know the King, and so I am in the palace frequently. I could help you and the dwarves escape." Bilbo was very happy and was going to accept her offer, but he sensed in her demeanor a conflict within herself. She knew the King, and by helping Bilbo's friends escape, she would be betraying him.

"I could greatly use your help," he replied. "However, I will not demand it of you if you do not want to forsake the Elf King." Miridian smiled at his understanding.

"I would be glad to help you," she said. "It is what is right." Dragolith smiled as well.

"Erebor will be ours once again!" he exclaimed.

…

The eve of the Feast of Starlight had arrived. Throughout the week, Miridian had been busy making a dress for herself from fabric she bought in the village. Now the dress was finished. It was a lovely dark green, like the grass in Mirkwood's spring. Its edges were lined with a shiny gold; it complemented Miridian's golden hair. She stood back and looked at the dress, pleased with herself. She hoped Thranduil would like it.

"It's beautiful Miridian," said Dragolith from behind her.

"I agree. Such talent," said the hobbit. Miridian enjoyed his staying with them. She didn't feel as bad leaving Dragolith alone at home, and Bilbo was nice company to have.

"Thank you both," she said. "Do you think he will like it?" The corners of Bilbo's lips turned up.

"Are you…fond of the Elf King?" he asked. Miridian looked at the ground and blushed, nodding her head.

"Well if I were he, I would love it," he said. Miridian smiled at him.

She put on the dress, and when she reentered the main room, her father and the hobbit applauded. Miridian felt her face get hot. Dragolith approached her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I wish you luck my daughter," he said.

"As do I," chimed Bilbo. Miridian smiled.

"Thank you both," she said. "I will be back before the morning light."

Miridian said goodbye to her father and the hobbit, and went on her way to the Elven King's castle. She hesitated at the gate. Did she look okay? What if the elves at the Feast stared at her? What if Thranduil didn't like her dress?

_Oh Miridian stop worrying,_ she thought to herself, and entered the palace.

As she walked through the halls of the woodland palace, Miridian was stopped by Prince Legolas. He smiled at her.

"Good evening my lady," he said. "I believe my father is awaiting your arrival. He spoke of the girl with golden hair." Miridian blushed and looked at the ground. "He is in the wine cellar." Miridian thanked the prince and continued on her way. She asked a nearby guard where the wine cellar was located, and he told her how to get there.

When Miridian entered the wine cellar, she was surprised to see that is was bigger than she had expected. There were barrels and barrels of different wines and a lever on the floor that would open a trap door. Miridian knew that this part of the palace was directly over the river, so she decided to steer clear of that area. She didn't see Thranduil right away, but after she turned a corner, she found him turned with his back to her. He wore a long red robe and his crown was on top of his head. Miridian stepped toward him and he turned around at the sound of her footsteps. He smiled when he saw her; his face glowing with astonishment. She smiled at him; finding that he looked absolutely marvelous himself.

"Miridian," he said. "You look… wonderful. I find myself without words." Miridian looked at the floor shyly, playing with the gold fringes of her dress.

"You look very nice as well," she said, not looking at him. She was very self-conscious of her dress. Thranduil approached her and put his hands on the sides of her arms.

"I have something for you," he said. He unfolded his fingers and revealed a beautiful shining necklace. It was a pure white diamond-shaped gem, with emerald colored vines made of silver surrounding it. It was on a gold chain. Miridian looked at the necklace with wonder and then up at Thranduil. He put it around her neck and smiled. "I want you to wear it so that everyone will know you are with me."

Miridian felt herself blush and her heartbeat sped up. _…So that everyone will know you are with me…_ Miridian couldn't help but smile. She beamed at Thranduil and he chuckled.

"Come along," he said, taking her arm in his. "We mustn't be late for the Feast of Starlight." Miridian walked with the King down the halls of the palace.

"Will Tauriel be attending?" asked Miridian. She would want to catch up with her friend if she was going to be there. And if Miridian could keep her eyes away from the King.

"You are friends with Tauriel?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes," Miridian replied. "We spoke when you sent her to take me home."

"Ah," said Thranduil, looking down at her. "Yes. She will be attending with Legolas." Miridian thought for a moment, wanting to tell Thranduil how she felt. She wanted to tell him everything all of the sudden. She wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, how every move he made was like a thousand angels, and every word he said to her was music. There was nowhere she would rather be than at his arm. But all she said was:

"…I am glad to be attending the Feast with you, Thranduil."

"As am I," Thranduil replied. "You are the most beautiful elf in Mirkwood. You are shy and kind. …I am attracted to you."

Did he really just say that? Miridian felt as light as air; she was floating down the halls. She wanted to return the notion, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

When they arrived at the Feast, Miridian couldn't believe her eyes. The forest grotto was buzzing with the dancing of elves and the music of their instruments. It was bright with the light of fireflies and extravagant candles. Miridian looked up at Thranduil, silently begging him not to let go of her. She grew very shy around everyone. She tightened her grip on his arm.

"Don't be shy," Thranduil said, smiling down at her.

"I can't help it," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Thranduil entwined his fingers with hers, and she felt better.

Soon, Prince Legolas approached with Tauriel on his arm. She didn't look completely happy to be with him, and Miridian smiled at her. She greeted Prince Legolas as well, and was sure to say nothing about Tauriel's obvious want to be in the dungeons with Kili. But she looked at her and shared a look of understanding.

Miridian and Thranduil ate with Legolas and Tauriel when the feasting began, and when the dancing resumed, Thranduil turned to Miridian. He took her hands in his.

"I know you are shy," he said. "But I would like you to dance with me, if you will." Miridian smiled and looked down. Oh, she couldn't go out there and dance! But Thranduil was looking at her so intently; he was looking straight into her soul. She could not say no to those eyes.

"I suppose," she said. "But…I do not know how to dance." Thranduil smiled.

"Just follow me," he replied.

All the other elves stepped aside as Thranduil led Miridian to the dance floor. She wanted to be invisible; she wanted to run away. But she did not. She tried not to look at the other elves. Thranduil faced her.

"Just look at me and do not focus on anyone else," he said. "Let me lead you."

Miridian did as he said, and found that it was harder than he said. She knew she looked ridiculous, and she could not move so angelically like Thranduil could. Grace was an elven trait she did not inherit.

Thranduil tried to turn her around, and she turned the wrong way. Her heart beat faster as she fell onto the ground. She couldn't look up at the other elves. She couldn't look up at Thranduil. The woman the _King_ brought to the Feast of Starlight and she couldn't even give him a simple dance! Without looking at anyone, Miridian stood up and ran out of the grotto, into the palace, and behind a column in the Great Hall.

She sighed angrily, hating herself for leaving Thranduil there. She knew he would probably never want to see her again. She sat on the ground and put her face into her hands.

"Why do you have to be so shy?!" she scolded herself out loud. She heard slow footsteps and suspected a guard was coming to take her away, for making a scene and humiliating the King. But no, Miridian felt the soft touch of the King's hands as he brought hers down from her face. She looked sadly up at him.

"Oh Thranduil, I am sorry," she said. "It is alright if you are ashamed of me." Thranduil helped her up.

"Miridian I am not ashamed of you," he said. "I should not have made you do that." Miridian was silent. "Come."

Thranduil led Miridian to a balcony, overlooking the entire forest of Mirkwood. Miridian looked out, trying to see if she could see her cottage from where they were.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking at the King. He looked back at her. She felt awful. She probably humiliated him, and now she was keeping him away from the Feast. She looked at the ground in shame, and he tilted her head up. She found that his face was very close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. She looked into his eyes, and down at his lips. He seemed to do the same.

"Don't be shy…" he said soothingly.

Thranduil softly put his fingers on the bottom of Miridian's chin, and slowly brought his lips to hers. All Miridian's negative feelings melted away, and all she could feel were his soft lips against hers, pressing gently and moving slowly. She returned the kiss with equal gentleness, not shying away if only for her own desire.

When they let go and she opened her eyes, Thranduil was still looking at her. Miridian let out a deep breath she had been holding and she kept his gaze. She was his now, and he was hers. They both knew it.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	8. On The Subject of Affection

**(Author's Note: There is no excuse for how late this is. And on top of that, it's a bit short. I am so sorry people. The only excuses I have are school and writer's block. I did have a lot of that this time. But I did not desert you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me!)**

* * *

When Miridian returned home, it was already dark and Bilbo was sitting at the table. Miridian closed the door behind her and leaned back on it, smiling. Bilbo turned his head and smiled at her.

"Ooh, you look enchanted. Did you have a magical night?" he asked.

"I must say I did," Miridian replied, unable to stop smiling. The events of that night were dancing around her head, and she felt weightless.

"May I ask how the Feast went?" Bilbo asked, turning his chair around to face Miridian. She sat in a chair next to him.

"Oh it was horrendous! All the elves were staring at me, and then King Thranduil wanted me to dance with him. I fell on my face and humiliated both of us."

"Oh," said Bilbo. "But there must be a turn of events, by the looks of your current expression." Miridian giggled.

"Yes," she said. "After I fell I ran away, but the King followed me and showed me a balcony that overlooked all of Mirkwood, and then…" Bilbo smiled.

"I see," he said. "Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself. And thank you for taking me in."

"You are most welcome," Miridian replied. "I will do everything in my power to help you and the dwarves." Just then, Dragolith entered sleepily, but came to life when he saw Miridian.

"Miridian! How did it go?" he asked, greeting her with a hug.

"Ask the hobbit father, I am afraid I'm very tired and must go to bed. I will tell you in the morning." She gave Dragolith a kiss on the top of the head and darted away to her room. Dragolith looked at Bilbo.

"It was magical," said the hobbit.

…

After all the elves had left the palace and the Feast was over, Thranduil had retreated to the great hall for a glass of wine. He wanted to be alone, for he was still reeling from the kiss he shared with Miridian. He had come to the conclusion that he was smitten with her. So what now?

He wanted to see her again. Did she feel the same? She seemed like she enjoyed the kiss. Thranduil knew she liked him, but did she like him the way he liked her? He had to find out. He thought of summoning her on the morrow. Perhaps he would send a guard or even Legolas to fetch her so he could figure out how she felt. And…he wanted to kiss her again.

Just then, Legolas entered the room with a curious look on his face. Thranduil took a sip of wine and turned to his son.

"Where have you been all evening?" asked Legolas. "You left in the middle of the Feast and did not return." Thranduil took another sip of wine and said nothing. "Who is the girl?"

"Her name is Miridian," Thranduil replied. "She is the daughter of my silversmith."

"She is more than that," said Legolas. "You spend a lot of time with her."

"Yes."

"Do you fancy her?" Thranduil hesitated. He did not want to discuss his private life with his son. Legolas had not been close with his mother; he'd hardly knew her, but Thranduil did not want Legolas to discover any vulnerability about him.

"That is none of your concern," he said. Legolas smirked at him.

"I believe I have the right to know," he protested. Thranduil turned around.

"The way you feel about Tauriel," Thranduil said, keeping his back to Legolas. "Twice those emotions and you will know my feelings for Miridian." Legolas paused for a moment.

"…Tauriel left for the dungeons," he said. "I have seen her striking conversation with a particular dwarf." Thranduil turned and faced his son.

"I am sorry my son," he said.

"I don't understand," said Legolas. "They are thieving, vile creatures! Why does she care for them?"

"Did she say that she cared for them?" Legolas hesitated.

"No, but I am not blind. She even took your woman there once."

"Miridian has been to the dungeons?" asked Thranduil, curious about why Miridian would want to go to such a place.

"I saw her and Tauriel about them several moons ago. She was speaking to Thorin Oakenshield." Thranduil was troubled by this. What would Miridian want with Thorin Oakensheild?

"Do you know what they were speaking about?" Thranduil asked.

"No," Legolas replied. "I only saw it from the corner of my eye. I am not a spy; I have my own affairs."

"Fetch Miridian for me tomorrow," Thranduil commanded. "I wish to speak with her."

…

Miridian woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She got up quickly and made sure her father and the hobbit were hidden when she opened the door. She was surprised to see it was none other than Prince Legolas.

"Oh, good morning Prince Legolas," Miridian said, bowing to him. He nodded to her.

"My father has requested your presence," he said.

"Oh," said Miridian. "Very well." She wondered why the King had sent for her.

Miridian followed Legolas through the forest on their way to the palace. Miridian noticed he always had a hard expression on his face. Thranduil was the same way, but a lot of times it had softened when he was around Miridian. Legolas ' had not softened once since she met him. Perhaps he was angry? Nevertheless, it unnerved her.

Suddenly, the Prince came to a stop and put his hand in front of Miridian.

"Wait!" he said, in almost a whisper. He drew out his sword and looked around. Miridian stayed close by his side; afraid of whatever he had drawn his sword out for. There was a rustling in the bushes and a low growling sound.

"Stay here," the Prince commanded. Miridian stayed. Legolas crept closer to the large bush, and then quickly jumped into it. There was a growl and Legolas came out with his sword at an orc's neck. The creature tried to fight back, but Legolas thrust his sword in its chest and it fell to the ground, dead. "Disgusting creatures."

"How did it get here?" asked Miridian.

"They've been coming in from Dol Guldur. They are merely trouble for us; therefore we never imprison them. Killing them is much easier."

When they arrived at the palace, Legolas bid Miridian goodbye and she headed toward the wine cellar, where Legolas told her she would find Thranduil. He smiled at her when she entered.

"Prince Legolas said you requested me," said Miridian quietly.

"I did," said Thranduil. "I wanted to ask you something." Something fluttered in Miridian's stomach. He seemed questioning in his demeanor. Had he found out about her father?

"Y-Yes?" He turned his back to her and spoke.

"I find myself…starving, if you will…for your affections. And I am willing to give you mine. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Miridian understood, and she was smiling brightly although he couldn't see. She put her hand on the King's shoulder and he turned to her.

"Yes, I understand," she said, hoping she could work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. "And…I am yours." Miridian leaned her head on Thranduil's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Almost simultaneously, Miridian lifted her head up just as Thranduil brought his down and their lips met. This time Thranduil did not take his off for a long time. Miridian didn't want him to. Their mouths seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

Thranduil's hands were on the small of Miridian's back, and her hands were on his chest and neck. Their breathing was shallow and when they finally let go, Miridian sighed. She needed to ask him now, or she would never do it.

"I need to ask you something as well," she said.

"I am listening."

"The dwarves of Erebor are in your dungeons, and I just wanted to ask you when you would be…letting them go." She hadn't meant to be so forward.

"I meant to question you about that," Thranduil said. "You have an affection for dwarves?" He raised an eyebrow. Miridian looked down.

"I suppose…I do not believe they are at any fault."

"They stole my gems and now they are at the heart of a mountain guarded by a dragon. They want to slay that dragon, but no doubt they will just unleash its power on all Middle Earth, Miridian. They cannot be trusted. I will not let them go."

"Ever?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Miridian definitely did not want to argue with him now, they had just defined their relationship. But…never let them go? She and her father would never see Erebor again! "I do not hold this affection against you Miridian, if that is what you are afraid of." He could tell she was uneasy.

"Can I at least visit them?" she asked.

"You may do whatever you wish. I am not ordering you to do anything. It is merely a difference we have. It is of no importance."

_Oh, if only you knew that it is_, thought Miridian. _It is who I am._

She promised herself that she would never tell him. He would never accept her if he knew she was half dwarf. But…perhaps they could get along without that small detail. He didn't have to know everything, Miridian thought. They could make it work…right?

* * *

**So, do you think they can make it work? Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please vote on my poll! It can be found on my profile page, and it's about different pairings I would like to explore in this very story. Please vote and give me your opinions! ;)**


	9. The Ring

**(Author's Note: I know this chapter skips between POVs a lot, and I hope that's not annoying! It was necessary for the way I was developing the plot happenings. Nevertheless, here is Chapter 8, and I hope you like it! ;))**

* * *

It did not bother Thranduil that Miridian had a soft spot for dwarves. He could understand that she was a caring woman, and they were quite short. She-elves were particularly soft for small things. He did not tell her though, what their mission was. Of course, they claimed to be on a journey to reclaim their homeland, and that was what Miridian believed, but Thranduil knew all they wanted was to steal the treasure under the mountain. They were thieves after all.

But such a difference in opinion was of no importance to Thranduil. He was too fond of Miridian.

Lately they had often spent their evenings by the stream, sitting under a tree together. Miridian loved the stream; it was the only fresh one in all of Mirkwood. The biggest stream was enchanted, and very dangerous were you to drink of it or fall into it. It put you in deep slumber for days. Thranduil always warned Miridian of that stream. It was rather disappointing; one day she had gotten excited upon seeing the main stream and ran over to it. Thranduil had to catch her.

"Miridian, be careful!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her torso and pulling her back. She looked up at him. "That stream is enchanted. If you drink from it you will fall asleep for many days."

"Oh," said Miridian. "How unfortunate. Thank you for stopping me." At that moment, Thranduil and Miridian realized that in the position he was holding her, he had swept her literally off of her feet. Miridian smiled shyly and Thranduil pulled her closer and kissed her.

This morning Thranduil was not with Miridian. He did not know where she was, but he suspected she was with Tauriel. They had become fond acquaintances. He had sent his son to search Mirkwood for orcs; when he and Miridian were sitting under a tree by the stream they had heard their growling in the bushes.

Thranduil was sitting on his throne and he summoned a servant; he was going to order another sword from Miridian's father. The servant kneeled before his king and Thranduil motioned for him to rise.

"I sincerely apologize your majesty," said the servant. "But before you begin, I must tell you that Prince Legolas has returned with an orc to be interrogated. He knows something about the dwarves."

"Bring him to me," Thranduil replied.

…

Miridian had decided it wise to tell Thorin Oakenshield about Bilbo Baggins staying at her home. He would certainly want to know if Bilbo was alright and where he was, and it would be a great comfort to know that both of them were trying to help the dwarves. Therefore Miridian made her way to the lowest and darkest of the dungeons to Thorin's cell.

The leader of the dwarves looked worse than he did when Miridian had first come to see him. He was thinner, and his hair was graying in places. He was paler too. Miridian's hand came up to her mouth when she saw him. At the sound of her gasp, Thorin turned his head.

"Ah, Miridian, was it? It is nice to see you," said Thorin.

"Is Thranduil not feeding you?" asked Miridian. Thorin leaned against the bars of his cell.

"Meagerly," he said.

"I'm going to change that," said Miridian. Thorin smiled at her. "I meant to tell you, a hobbit has taken refuge in my home. He says he is one of yours; his name is Baggins." Thorin lit up.

"Mr. Baggins! Ah yes, a fine burglar he is! The wizard was right about him. He is under your hospitality?"

"Yes," Miridian replied. "He asked for my help in your escape. I intend to give it to you."

"My most sincere thanks, my lady," said Thorin.

"Do not lose hope. I know the Elven King personally, I…" she trailed off, but Thorin looked into her eyes searchingly.

"You are involved with him?" he asked, furrowing his brow. Miridian looked at the ground and blushed.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I know he is the one holding you here, but…well, it is complicated. He is not cruel. I may be able to convince him to be a bit more welcoming to you. But even if he will not, the hobbit and I will figure something out."

"You are very strong, and me and my company thank you Miridian. If there is anything we can do to repay you, please place it upon us."

"Thank you," replied Miridian. "Now I shall go see about your meal portions." And with that, Miridian left to go speak with Thranduil.

…

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked, after Thranduil had decapitated the wretched orc in front of him. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did," Thranduil replied. "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." He stepped on the orc's leg to make his body stop writhing.

"There was more the orc could tell us," said Legolas.

"There was nothing more he could tell _me_," said Thranduil, putting his sword back in its sheath as he walked down the stairs of the palace.

"What did he mean by 'the flames of war'?" asked Legolas, following him.

"He means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it," Thranduil answered simply, worry flooding his mind. The orcs were not just invading his kingdom for food and sport. They were affiliated with the dwarves somehow, and he got the impression that the dwarves weren't even the most of his trouble. The orcs had a plan. Thranduil turned around and shouted to his guards. "I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers! Nothing moves should I hear of it! No one enters this kingdom…and no one leaves it."

Thranduil resumed his walking down the stairs, and he continued down the walkways of the palace until a mess of golden hair ran right into him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Miridian on the ground.

"Miridian," he said, offering her his hand. She blushed as she stood up.

"My apologies," she said, "but I am glad you are here; I have something to ask you."

"I am listening," Thranduil replied. Miridian looked at the ground.

"I was just in the dungeons, and I noticed that Thorin Oakenshield was beginning to look rather gaunt, and…I was wondering if you could send him more food perhaps?" Thranduil could tell she felt nervous about asking him this. However, he decided that feeding the dwarves better was not going to do any harm.

"Very well," he replied, tilting Miridian's chin up with a smile. "You have allowed me to court you; yet you are still so shy." Miridian sighed.

"Thank you for your kindness." She hesitated for a moment, and gestured for him to stoop down to her. He was quite a bit taller. He brought his face to her level and she quickly kissed him with a sort of shy force. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, standing up straight again.

"I will try to be bolder," she said, waving at him as she trotted off in the opposite direction. Thranduil then remembered to take a breath.

…

Miridian made it home just before the sun had set in the sky. Dragolith and Bilbo were sitting at the table feasting on bread and butter, Dragolith gnawing on mutton. Bilbo turned his head and smiled at her.

"You are just in time for supper," he said.

"Wonderful, I'm famished," Miridian replied. She sat at the table next to Dragolith and ripped a piece of bread off the loaf.

"How was your day, my daughter?" asked Dragolith.

"It was nice," Miridian replied. "I spoke to Thorin Oakenshield. I told him you were staying with us, Bilbo. He was glad you were alright." Bilbo smiled and nodded. "What about you, father?"

"I have finished one of the King's swords," said Dragolith with a proud smile.

"Oh did you?! That's wonderful! I shall take it to him tomorrow."

"How are things with the both of you?" asked Bilbo, referring to her and the Elven King. Miridian blushed.

"I am so fond of him it is frightening," she said. Bilbo smiled.

"Does he know this?"

"If only I had the courage to tell him."

That night, after Dragolith and Bilbo had gone to bed, Miridian made her way to the kitchen. She could not sleep; as she was thinking of how she was going to help Thorin. No one had cleaned the dishes that night, so she set her sights on the table to busy herself.

However, she noticed something small, glimmering next to Bilbo's seat. She put the plates back down on the table and picked up the shining object. She looked at it closely; it was a ring. A golden ring; very simple but very shiny. It had something written on the inside band, but she couldn't make it out. Out of curiosity, Miridian slipped it on her finger. But once she did, she couldn't see her hand anymore. When she looked down, her feet weren't there. What had happened?!

Miridian ran to the window to see her reflection; but saw nothing. She had turned invisible. When she took the ring off of her finger, she could see herself again. The ring was magic! She knew it must belong to the hobbit; Dragolith did not own a ring like this; nor could he make one. He was a silversmith; not a wizard. But why would Bilbo not tell them about this magnificent object? It could be a great help in the escape of the dwarves! Perhaps this is what aided Bilbo in escaping Thranduil's guards when they captured his friends.

This ring was interesting. The hobbit's reason for having it was interesting. Miridian looked at it again in her hand. She thought of putting it back on the table and confronting the hobbit about it in the morning. But she found herself slipping it into her pocket as she went off to bed.


	10. Majesty

**(Author's Note: Oh my dear people, I am so sorry, it has been far too long. But I will not make excuses this time because we have already been over this and how my schedule is more demanding. But do not worry! I have a new chapter for you! Big stuff coming up in later chapters...! Enjoy, and please review!)**

* * *

That morning at breakfast, Miridian pulled out the ring from her pocket and held it under the table. She wanted to ask the hobbit about it; but not in front of her father. Something about this ring was secretive; it had more than the power of invisibility. It could put one under a spell; a spell that compelled them to tell no one. But Miridian was not so selfish in nature. Although the ring compelled her to secrecy, she knew she must speak with Bilbo. This ring could be the key to the dwarves' escape.

"What activities will you be busy with today, Miridian?" asked Dragolith, pulling Miridian out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I suppose I shall go and see Thranduil and collect water from the stream. But tomorrow I shall aid in the Harvest of the Redberries."

"What is that?" asked Bilbo.

"Thranduil only spoke to me of it a few days ago. Winter is coming, and the Redberries are ready to be harvested. They are a delicacy in Mirkwood, and are used for the most delicious desserts, the most beautiful art, and not to mention Thranduil wears them on his crown in the winter. They are beautiful, and wonderful to eat as well. It is a great celebration when the harvesting comes about."

"I wish you well my daughter," said Dragolith.

"As do I," said Bilbo. Miridian smiled.

When Dragolith retreated to his working chambers, Miridian looked to Bilbo.

"Mr. Baggins," she said. "I need to inquire about something."

"Yes?" said Bilbo, sitting on a wooden stool near the table. Miridian held the ring in front of him.

"I found this on the table last night," she said. "I discovered that it has magnificent magic powers." The hobbit's expression changed. His face seemed to flush and he was speechless.

"I—I would have told you—"

"—It is alright, I understand," Miridian said. "The ring compels you to secrecy. My inquiry was; are you willing to help me rescue Thorin & Company with this ring?" Bilbo's expression returned to normal and he smiled once he knew Miridian was not cross with him.

"Certainly," he replied. "I actually have used it to get them out of a pickle or two."

"Marvelous," Miridian said. She handed the ring back to Bilbo. "We will set a day for the heist and I will help you swipe the keys!"

"…Are you sure you are so willing to deceive the king?" asked Bilbo. Miridian's shoulders slumped at the question.

"No…" she said. "But it is the right thing to do. And…if Thranduil really cares about me I believe he will understand…I hope." Bilbo smiled.

"I'm sure he will. He seems like a reasonable fellow," he said. Miridian smiled back.

…

"Good morning, Miridian!" said Tauriel, approaching Miridian at the stream. Miridian smiled at her friend.

"Good morning," she replied. "How are you?" Tauriel jumped over the stream and landed on Miridian's side. She set her bow on a rock and sat down.

"I fare well," she replied. "Collecting water for your family?"

"Yes," Miridian said. "Me and my father." She did not mention the hobbit.

"Your father is the King's silversmith, correct?"

"Yes; that is why I am invited into the palace," Miridian replied. Tauriel smiled.

"And because the King is in love with you." Miridian blushed.

"He is not in love with me," she said shyly. "He fancies me, but that is all." Tauriel raised her brow and smirked, making Miridian giggle.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He loves you; I can see it. Has he not even kissed you yet?" Miridian felt her cheeks get hot and she sat down next to Tauriel.

"Yes," she said quietly with a smile. "He has." Tauriel playfully hit Miridian on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I suppose I am still wondering if it is real," Miridian replied.

"Do you love him?"

Miridian did not answer right away. She had not thought about that. She certainly fancied him very much, but love was another matter. She had never been in love before, but she felt something with the Elven King that she had not felt with anyone else. Was that love?

"I do not know," she finally stated. "I think so."

After answering that difficult question, Miridian wanted to get off the subject of her love life, and decided to question Tauriel.

"What about you? How fares Kili?" Tauriel giggled.

"As well as a dwarf can in an elvish prison," she replied.

"I see."

Tauriel stood up and lifted her bow to sling it over her shoulder.

"I must go now. Will I be seeing you tomorrow for the Harvest of the Redberries?"

"Yes you will," Miridian replied. "I hope to see you there as well."

"Excellent! Farewell!" Miridian waved goodbye to Tauriel and picked up the bucket she used to retrieve the water from the stream.

…

"Thranduil," said the voice of what the Elven King knew to be Miridian. He whipped around to see her gracefully walking toward him. He took her hands when she reached him and smiled at her.

"You look lovely today," he said. Miridian blushed. "You are here rather late. You usually come earlier than the evening."

"I know; I had duties to my father today. Speaking of, he has finished another of your swords; I have it on my back right now." Miridian slung a velvet pouch from over her shoulder and held it in front of Thranduil. He took it, but did not open it yet.

"I suppose you are anticipating the Harvest of the Redberries?" asked Thranduil, fully consumed in her beauty this day. She looked so bright and golden, like a precious gem. There was nothing Thranduil loved more than precious gems.

"Yes," Miridian replied. "I hope I get to aid in it. I heard that you ride your elk through the city on that day." Thranduil smiled as she did.

"Yes," he said.

"I would like to see it. Where do you keep him?" Thranduil took a small horn from his coat and put it in Miridian's hands.

"He wanders the forest. I blow into this horn when I need him. It makes no sound to us, but he can hear it. Come, let us go into the garden and summon him." Miridian hesitated.

"…Will he attack me?" she asked.

"Of course not," Thranduil said, taking her hand and leading her to the garden.

When they arrived, Thranduil handed the small horn to Miridian. He nodded to her. She raised it to her lips—her gorgeously full and tempting lips—and blew into the horn. It made no sound. She looked back up at him.

"He should arrive in a matter of seconds," said Thranduil. He was right. The elk came bounding through the forest and stopped at the Elven King's feet. Miridian was stunned. She backed herself up behind Thranduil, intimidated by the size of the majestic beast. Thranduil enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his back.

"W-What is his name?" she asked.

"Angolon," Thranduil replied. "It is a name meaning deep lore and magic."

"I like it," Miridian said.

"Legolas named him."

Thranduil approached Angolon and mounted his back. He looked to Miridian.

"Are you coming?"

"Up there?" he couldn't help but smile to himself at her sheepishness. He loved it about her; it made him feel protective and masculine, like the king he was. He nodded to her.

"Do not be afraid; I will help you." After a few moments hesitation, Miridian approached the large animal. She took Thranduil's hand and mounted Angolon's back in front of the Elven King. Thranduil felt a small sensation travel down his back at the touch of her hair to his face. He inhaled her scent. She smelled of the lavenders that grew by the stream.

"Hello Angolon," said Miridian softly, running her fingers over the soft fur on the animal's back. The elk snorted at the sound of his name. Miridian looked back at Thranduil. "He is beautiful."

"Yes," Thranduil replied, taking the reins and steering Angolon in the direction of the forest.

"He is quite graceful," Miridian said. "Like you." Thranduil chuckled.

Angolon walked on through the forest with Thranduil and Miridian on his back, until they had reached a nice little clearing, full of grass and trees all around.

"The setting of the sun is most beautiful from this spot," said Thranduil, elegantly sliding off of Angolon's back and helping Miridian off as well. Her landing was not nearly as graceful, but he loved that about her.

As soon as they dismounted, Angolon began to nibble on the grass. Thranduil pointed in the direction the sun was supposed to set. The two of them lied on the ground together and watched the horizon. The clearing was very secluded, and beautiful as well. Miridian turned to Thranduil.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked. Thranduil turned to her, her gorgeous chestnut eyes shimmering in the day's last moments of sunlight.

"I come here often when I am looking for peace," he replied.

"It is quite peaceful." Miridian scooted closer to Thranduil and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.

"You are even more beautiful than this sunset," he whispered. He felt her smile.

As the sun descended, leaving the moon alone in the sky, Thranduil and Miridian drifted into a peaceful sleep there, in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
